College episode 2
by CLASSIXNICK
Summary: Dexter and Timmy got into a fight and now they went their own ways. wonder what going t happen then duh read this XD!


Recap from last time: Timmy enrolls to a college and falls in love with a girl named Dee Dee. She invites him to a party and he goes. After the party Timmy walks Dee Dee to her room and when they get there they kiss. Then someone calls Timmy name who is going to be reveal in this episode. That is about it! Enjoy The Episode! Also None of the Mario people know about the mushroom kingdom and past.

"Timmy!" someone calls in the hall. Timmy and Dee Dee stop kissing and Timmy looks down the hall and sees his friend Dexter. Dexter runs down the hall. Dexter slaps Timmy with his glove. "OWE!" Timmy yells. Dexter yells," Why are you kissing my sister!" Timmy gasps in shock," Wait Dee Dee is your sister!" "Yes! Dee Dee is my sister!" Timmy looks at Dee Dee and says," Dee Dee you're his sister?" Dee Dee looks at Dexter than at Timmy and says," Yes Timmy Dexter is my little brother." Dexter looks at Timmy and says," See she is my sister!" Timmy asks," What is wrong with me kissing your sister?" Dexter screams," Everything is!" Dexter starts pushing Timmy back to their rooms. Timmy watches as Dee Dee sigh and shuts the door." When Timmy and Dexter get to their rooms Timmy yells," Thanks for ruing my one chance for a girl to like me!" Dexter pushes Timmy a little and yells," Ruing I saved you!" Timmy pushes Dexter back put a little harder and says," What did you save me from!" Dexter gets up in Timmy's Face and says, "You don't know it but without me you would have been in a lot of trouble beaver boy!" Timmy pushes Dexter to the ground and says, "Listen to me nerd never call me beaver boy and never speak to me again!" Timmy walks into his room and slams the door behind him.

Dexter gets up thinking about what he just done and goes in his room. Dexter sees his roommate Luigi who is playing GTA 5 on Play station 4 online. I hate you mushrooman1247!" Luigi yelled. Dexter asks, "What happened?" Luigi looks away the screen and stares at Dexter. "Oh, Mushroomman just killed me for the 27th time tonight!" Dexter mumbles somethings about Luigi and playing video games all the time. Luigi asks Dexter while he is mumbling, "I heard you yelling in the hall with someone are you okay?" Dexter stops mumbling and says," Nah it is getting late I think I am going to get to go bed early." "Okay I will turn my sound off so you can't hear it." "Okay thanks Luigi" "No problem Dexter." Dexter didn't really get any sleep because every time Luigi dies he would scream and curse a little. By 4:34 A.M. Dexter took out his remote and shut the power to the school off. Two hours later Dexter alarm clock rang. Dexter got up exhausted as can be.

He didn't want to get up but he did. He saw Luigi sleeping and got an idea for payback. Dexter took out a bucket of paint and painted Luigi's tiny mustache pink! Dexter snickered a little and got dressed for his first day. Dexter left the door 10 minutes after waking up not even thinking about Luigi and he walked out of the room and saw Timmy's door. He wanted to go talk to him but he remembered the fight they had. Dexter walked down the hall looking like he was about to be collapse. He walked into a couple of walls and doors on his way to gym class.

Dexter woke up automatically by the smell of sweaty gym socks. Dexter got his fresh blue shirt and his fresh slightly wrinkled shorts from the gym teacher. Dexter claimed a locker that was closest to the door out of the locker room. Dexter dressed out thinking about how terrible things been going for him lately. Dexter looked at his watch and saw that it was only 5 minutes until school officially started. He wondered if Luigi ever got up or is he still sleeping in bed with his pink mustache. Dexter spent gym running laps around the long exhausting track. Dexter dress out of his gym clothes and changed into his regular clothes wand went to his next class which was science class.

Dexter entered the room slowly and saw two very familiar faces. It was his mortal enemy Mandark and his friend part enemy Jimmy. Dexter thought slowly and chose Jimmy as his partner and they went to a table and claimed a seat. Dexter was very tired so he was yawning a lot. He could have fallen asleep any second! They were told to mix to dangerous chemicals. Dexter and Jimmy were doing the experiment well until Dexter accidently fell asleep and dumped the whole chemical into the long bottle. Jimmy jumped and knocked over the heating pad and a wild fire started. Everyone started to flee from the school because the fire was spreading quickly. Dexter started sprinting towards the door until suddenly the roof collapse with Dexter the only one inside! Dexter stepped back away from the fire and pulled out his phone. He clicked the first number that was on his iphone and called the first number that is on his contacts. Outside Timmy meets with Jimmy and Jimmy tell about everything that happened in his second hour. Timmy phones starts to ring and he sees Dexter's number.

Timmy didn't answer but he dropped his iphone 5s to the ground and started running to where the fire started. He saw fire trucks coming down the street but Timmy knew there was no time to wait. Timmy went to the back of the school and picked up a gray rough rock at the long window. The glass shattered at the exact moment of impact. Timmy ran and jumped right through the window. Timmy saw Dexter passed out of top of his desk which was surrounded by fire. Timmy took a deep breath and started to run towards the fire. Timmy jumped through the fire. His clothes are burning and the falls pieces of wood have cutted him deeply. Timmy wanted to quit but he knew he could not have let that happened. Timmy picked up Dexter and started to carry him. Timmy look at the roof and it was about to collapse! Timmy started to carry Dexter a little faster. The roof started t collapse right when Dexter and Timmy got close to the window. Timmy jumped with Dexter on him and they barely make it out. The fire fighters and ambulance came right when the building collapse. All of the students and teachers started to run back and the fire fighters closed off the area. The ambulance finds Dexter and Timmy both on the ground with cuts and ash on them. They take Dexter and Timmy to the hospital as quickly as possible.

THAT IS IT FOR EPISODE 2! WILL DEXTER AND TIMMY BE OKAY? WHAT IS NEXT FIND OUT SOON!


End file.
